yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 025
The Fortune Cup Finale, Part 1, known as Fortune Cup Final! Lonely King, Jack Atlas in the Japanese version is the twenty fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Duel between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas in the Fortune Cup can begin. During the duel, Jack remembers what drove him to go to New Domino City with Yusei's old Duel Runner and the Stardust Dragon card in the first place. Summary Satellite friends Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank are locked inside a chamber. Nervin tries forcing open the door. Tank tells him to forget it. Blitz gets frustrated and recollects on how they had been captured by a group of armed men in balaclavas had approached them. Rally asks why this has happened to them. At the Stadium Meanwhile at the stadium, as Akiza is escorted by Sayer her dragon birthmark is still glowing. Yusei looks at his arm, seeing his still glowing. The same happens with Luna, letting Yanagi notice she is a Signer. The marks stop glowing, but unlike before, Yusei's mark remains visible on his arm. He looks up at Goodwin's box room, where inside Jack speaks with Godwin before his mark also starts to glow. Yusei dashes up the steps to speak with Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, Luna and Dexter. He tells them that they must get out of here quickly. With four Signers present, he feels it is too dangerous after seeing the damage caused by two Signers dueling. Luna is still concerned about Yusei's friends, but Yusei tells her that he's going to talk with Goodwin about them. Yusei heads back down the stairs as he goes to meet Goodwin. The others then leave by going up the stairs. After they leave, they are surrounded by a group of men in suits and approached by Lazar, who informs them that they cannot allow them to vacate the premises. Tanner seizes Lazar by the collar, as he says he'll just have to get past him by force then. Lazar snickers and points out that such actions may result in bad consequences for Yusei's friends. Tanner releases Lazar, who sends them back to their seats. Meeting in Goodwin's box Yusei dashes down a hallway, where he is interrupted by two men in suits. He quickly attacks and disposes of both men. Inside Goodwin's box room, Goodwin is speaking with Trudge, while Jack and Mina listen. Trudge recommends that Goodwin call off the tournament. Something has gotten lose into the tournament. He's not sure what it is, but people in the audience are getting injured, so it would be dangerous to proceed. Goodwin agrees that he is right, but insists that the tournament continue, since citizens have had their hearts set on it; calling off the finals would cause Sector Security to lose prestige. Yusei interrupts, asking who gives a damn about their prestige. Trudge gets enraged with Yusei trespassing. Yusei asks Trudge, if he could excuse them, while he talks with Goodwin. Trudge seizes him, but Goodwin orders another two suited men to take him out of the room. Kicking and screaming Trudge yells back that he will crush Yusei. Yusei brings up that Goodwin kidnapped his friends and forced him to enter the tournament. Mikage is surprised to hear this. Yusei then asks why is going through all this trouble. Jack intervenes and says that he'll answer instead. He pulls off his glove revealing his dragon birthmark, stating that to be the reason. Goodwin's goal is to gather together those who have that mark, he explains and Goodwin exploited him, by praising him as King. Goodwin questions Jack, asking was it not his desire to be a Duel King. Jack frowns replying "only as the King I desired to be". Two years ago, Jack accepted Goodwin's invitation, but has now come to think, Goodwin was only using him to get to Yusei; Goodwin thought by dragging him out of Satellite, Yusei would soon follow. Goodwin notes that if he had watched Yusei, he could have just invited him directly. Readily Jack replies that Yusei would not have taken an invitation from any of them; That's why he used him and gave them both the chance to slip out of Satellite. Jack's King aspiration Two years ago in Satellite, Rally was being chased by a group of boys with a baseball bat. Rally falls and one them holds up the bat, ready to strike Rally, but has the bat knocked out of his hands as a card cuts through the air. Jack, threw the card, jumps down from inside an abandoned, partly destroyed building. The group begins to back away and Rally dashes behind Jack. Jack asks if they know whose field this is. The boys apologize, saying they weren't trying to start a fight with him, but Jack reveals his Duel Disk and places the "Red Dragon Archfiend" card on it. Claiming to be king around here, he'll listen to their nonsense later as Red Dragon Archfiend appears, terrifying the boys, who run away. Rally mocks them and turns back to Jack, finding he has disappeared. scares off Rally's attackers.]] Rally runs into a building, finding Jack sitting on a throne inside an empty theater, with his face masked in a shadow. He thanks Jack, who claims he was just protecting his field.Rally tells him that they've been working on Yusei's Duel Runner and are taking it for a test spin tomorrow. He asks Jack is he wants to come. Jack sits still in silence. Rally reminds that they used to be friends and tells him that they should duel together like they used to. "We're not the same" Jack responds. He and Yusei are different in goals. Rally just wants to see them both get along and states that the two of them are the hopes of Satellite. Jack remains motionless, so Rally leaves telling him to come by, if he changes his mind. At nightfall, Jack is still inside the theater on the throne. He stands up after he hears someone come in. The intruder, Lazar, comes up to Jack from behind the throne. He tells him that he has come in behalf on the director of Sector Security, Rex Goodwin. Jack asks what Sector Security want with him. Rex feels it is necessary to have a king to rule over the city, Lazar replies. They would like to give the role of king to Jack. Lazar points his finger to Jack's arm and tells him that the dragon birthmark is the mark of a the King. He fills Jack in on how to escape to New Domino City, via the pipeline. Jack must also bring the cards "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon". He knows Jack is not in possession of the latter, but is not concerned over how Jack obtains it. He leaves Jack to consider whether he wants to be King of the slums or reign over the city as a real king. Jack thinks about this and looks up, finding Lazar to have disappeared. He hears Lazar's voice echoing back that they hope to see him in the city. Jack leaves Satellite Rally approaches Jack on a rooftop, as requested. Jack tells Rally that he plans to leave this place and asks he'll need Rally's help to do it. Rally is happy to oblige and says he'd do anything for Jack. Yusei is working on the Duel Runner, with Blitz, Tank and Nervin assisting him. Blitz wonders why Rally is late. Tank notes that he's been going in and out of Jack's place. Nervin accuses Rally of being an opportunist. Jack appears on the monitor of the Runner, telling Yusei that Rally has been kidnapped. Yusei leaps onto the Runner and speeds down the subway. Blitz, Tank and Nervin rush in the opposite direction. Jack reappears on the monitor and tells Yusei that he knows where Rally is and to meet him at the docks. Yusei arrives at the docks and asks where Rally is. Jack points out to a boat out in the water, where Rally lies tied up. Yusei asks how this happened. Jack recollects on his meeting with Rally. Rally had said that he would do anything for Jack, afterwards Jack knocked him out and tied him up. Jack tells Yusei he got an invitation from the city. His tickets are "Red Dragon Archfiend" and Yusei's "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei also has the choice of taking both cards and going to the city. He asks Yusei which will it be. Yusei takes off his coat and dives in the water to rescue Rally. Jack picks up Yusei's Deck and takes "Stardust Dragon". He then gets on the Duel Runner and leaves for the pipeline. A wave tosses Rally off the boat. Yusei swims under water and grabs Rally. Together they surface and come back to the docks. Rally apologizes for what happened. Back in the present Jack finishes recollecting the story of his departure from Satellite, noting that Yusei didn't chose the card, but his friend. And he himself chose the path of a King, distinct from Yusei. None of that matters now, he says before turning to Goodwin and ordering that the hostages be released. Yusei won't run away now, he explains, and that releasing them is the least Goodwin can pay back as a reward for a clown. If that's the King's stand on the matter, so be it, Goodwin says. The door to Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally's chamber opens. They come out, finding themselves in a scrapyard and that they had been inside a large crate. They hear the MC and turn to see a monitor, airing the Fortune Cup final, amongst other discarded material. They are surprised to see that Yusei is dueling Jack and that he has a criminal mark. The Duel Yusei pulls up to his starting position and sees his friends in the scrapyard on his monitor. The screen changes to Jack, who tells Yusei to give the Duel everything he's got. Mina hands Jack his helmet, saying that she believes he is a true king. "As if it wasn't obvious", Jack replies before leaving to start the Duel. Both Duel Runners are at their starting position. Part of the side ramp on the circuit, next to them has been shattered by "Black Rose Dragon" from Yusei and Akiza's Duel. Lazar and Goodwin watch from their box room, while Sayer watches from the stadium entrance, all of whom are ready to witness the power of the Crimson Dragon. Jack calls to Yusei telling him they should use the Duel to settle the scores and decide who has the mark of the true King. Yusei is still concerned that the Crimson Dragon may appear, which will cost both of them. Jack says that when the time comes, he will make the Crimson Dragon part of his own strength. Yusei remembers that Yanagi said there are five Signers. He wonders could the fifth Signer be somewhere around here. Jack lets Yusei, the challenger, go first and the Duel begins. As the Duel begins Jack looks at the "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" card in his hand, thinking it will be fitting enough to settle their scores, Yusei draws "Meteor Stream" wondering if its a sign. After a few turns Jack brings out "Red Dragon Archfiend". He states that he had to crawl out of the depths of society and give up his friends and hometown, to become King, but now Yusei is trying to walk the same path without giving up anything. That he cannot allow and cannot afford to lose to Yusei. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlas Yusei and Jack each have 0 SPC. Yusei Summons "Shield Wing" in face-up Defense Position (DEF/ 900) and Sets 2 cards. Jack and Yusei each have 1 SPC. Jack Summons "Twin-Sword Marauder" (ATK/ 1600) and uses it to attack "Shield Wing" twice. "Twin-Sword Marauder" inflicts Piercing damage (Yusei: 2600 Life Points) Jack Sets 1 card. Jack and Yusei each have 2 SPC. Yusei draws "Meteor Stream" and decides to save it for later when Jack least expects it. Instead, he Summons "Junk Synchron" tunes it with "Shield Wing" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Twin-Sword Marauder" (Jack: 3300 Life Points). Yusei activates his face-down card, "Synchro Blast". (Jack: 2800 Life Points) Jack and Yusei each have 3 SPC. Jack Summons "Dark Tinker" and activates his face-down, "Powerful Rebirth" reviving "Twin-Sword Marauder" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 100 and Level by 1. Jack uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". :Continued next episode... Featured cards Differences in adaptations. The following changes were made in the English dub: * The men in balaclavas' guns are edited to seem less realistic. * The word, "Staff", are removed from back of the shirts when people are taking care of, during Yusei had talk with twin and friends. * White flashes and extra dialogue is added when Yusei beats up the guards. * Goodwin's wine is changed to orange juice. * Goodwin mentions one of the guards Yusei beat up is named Langly. * The kana that says "2 years ago" is erased instead of being kept or translated, due to FCC regulations and the purpose of cultural streamlining as well as 4Kids standards. * The letters on the bullies' shirts are erased, due to FCC regulations and 4Kids standards. * The scene with Jack stepping on the cockroach is cut. * Rally getting punched by Jack is changed to him getting tasered by Jack. * Jack crossing his arms is replaced with a scene of Jack standing. * A shot of the stadium is cut. * Yusei's and Jack's names, the words "DUELIST", "LP" and "SPC" are all erased. Mistakes * In the Japanese version, Jack's birthmark looked as if it was on his hand.